militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Asahi-class destroyer
|Class before= |Subclasses= |Cost=*DD119: JPY72.3 billion *$893 million (constant 2009 USD) |Built range=2015–2019 |In service range=2018- |In commission range=2018– |Total ships building=1 |Total ships planned=2 |Total ships completed=1 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active=1 |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship beam= |Ship height= |Ship draft= |Ship depth= |Ship hold depth= |Ship decks= |Ship deck clearance= |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=COGLAG, two shafts, two GE LM2500 turbines |Ship speed= |Ship range= |Ship endurance= |Ship boats= |Ship troops= |Ship complement=230 |Ship crew= |Ship sensors=*OYQ-13 ACDS *FCS-3A AAW system *OPY-1 AAW system *OQQ-24 ASW system *OQR-4 Towed sonar array system *NOLQ-3D-2 EW system *OPS-48 surface search radar |Ship armament=*Guns ** 1 × /62 gun *Missiles ** 8 × Type 90 SSM ** 1 × Mk 41 VLS (32cells) ***RIM-162 ESSM SAM ***RUM-139 VL-ASROC ***Type 07 VL-ASROC *CIWS ** 2 × 20 mm Phalanx Block1B CIWS *Torpedoes ** 2 × HOS-303 triple torpedo tubes *Anti-torpedo System |Ship armor= |Ship aircraft=1 × SH-60K helicopter |Ship aircraft facilities= |Ship notes= }} }} The Asahi-class destroyer is a destroyer class of the JMSDF - two ships are planned. The Asahi-class is optimized for undersea threats. This class used to be designated "25DD" - referring to a date on the Japanese calendar, specifically the 25th fiscal year of the Heisei period (2013). It is the third ship to hold the name after the ''Asahi''-class destroyer escort lent from the US Navy in 1955, and the Imperial Japanese battleship. Shiranui is the third ship to hold the name after the ''Murakumo'' and ''Kagerō'' class destroyers. Development The procurement of the destroyer began in 2013 in response to the reduction in the number of destroyers (namely the Hatsuyuki-class) within the JMSDF. The two major characteristics of this destroyer is its bigger emphasis on anti-submarine warfare and the adoption of the COGLAG (combined gas turbine electric and gas turbine) propulsion system. A second destroyer was procured a year later. Design The ''Asahi-''class is based on the existing Akizuki-class destroyer to reduce acquisition cost and allow future development and growth. Unlike the Akizuki-class (which focuses on anti-aircraft warfare) the Asahi-class focuses on anti-submarine warfare. Features The Asahi-class is the first Japanese warship to be equipped with a COGLAG propulsion system. This allows the destroyer to be more fuel efficient than previous warships. Another unique feature about this destroyer is the usage of a GaN-AESA (Gallium nitride - Active electronically scanned array) Multifunction Radar. According to Navy Recognition, to their knowledge the Asahi-class is the first Japanese and the world's second class of warship to be outfitted with this technology (the first being the German Baden-Württemberg-class frigate with their TRS-4D radar). The destroyer's radar is based on the FCS-3A radar used for the Akizuki-class but uses Gallium nitride to improve performance. In radar technology, Gallium nitride offers a number of advantages over the traditionally used Gallium arsenide (GaA). These advantages include higher power density, efficiency, thermal spreading and frequency coverage. This in turn allows the GaN chip to be smaller than their GaA counterpart, thus reducing cost and increasing overall cost effectiveness. Ships in the class References Category:Destroyers of the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force Category:2010s ships